Memories of a Blonde
by way2beme
Summary: The Titans memories of terra. Various poems. Used to called "It Kills Me"
1. It Kills Me

**It Kills Me**

_By way2beme_

A poem in Ravens POV about BB and Terra.

It kills me to see them together,

I've been loyal and trustworthy,

And it kills me to see him faun over her even though she betrayed us,

I've shed so many tears for him,

And it kills me to know he'd choose her even though she's never shed one,

I'm right here,

And it kills me to see him cry because she's gone,

She tried to annihilate us; she tried to annihilate him,

And it kills me to know he still pines for her when I'd die for him,

I'd give everything to be his for even a day,

And it kills me to know he wants her after she gave everything to get rid of him,

I can hear him cry at night over her,

And it kills me because I do the same over him...

Raven's POV


	2. Imprint

So many questions unanswered,

The puzzles still undone,

We used to be six Titans,

But now we're missing one,

Treachery and betrayal,

Wove her web of lies,

And I still can't forget her face,

After many countless tries,

She left an imprint in our lives,

And also in our hearts,

She left my heart shattered,

In thousands of tiny parts,

Raven tries to stay the same,

Like it's just a bad dream,

But I know what she's feeling,

As crazy as it seems,

Robin's trying harder,

He's hardly ever around,

He's having trouble trusting,

Because no answer has been found,

Starfire is mourning,

Her confidence is broken,

Ever since the icident,

She's barely ever spoken,

Cyborg wants to forget,

Like the rest of us do,

He's working to find a cure,

But it's something he can't do,

I'm sure that they're all aching,

Screaming from inside,

But I'm the one most affected,

Once she had been mine,

It's hard to get over love,

But harder to forget,

That she tried to get rid of us,

And she had no regrets,

Maybe one day I'll smile again,

We'll just have to wait and see,

I've shed so many tears,

And it's getting hard to breathe,

Her memory is all around me,

It's in everything I see,

In the eyes of the ones I love,

In the very core of me,

I know I'll get over it,

I'll eventually begin to heal,

But that doesn't stop the pain,

From being just as real,

* * *

It's obviously Beast Boy's POV on Terra. Read and review. 


	3. Seeing

It is the end of another day,

The sun is beginning to set,

I sit inside my self and wonder,

Is this as bad as it gets?

I can't believe she fooled me,

Time and time again,

I allowed her to trick me,

I thought she was my friend,

In a way it has helped me,

I am no longer so naïve,

People say I am gullible,

But that I won't believe,

I've decided not to be so flaky,

To see right to the core,

To not be so believing,

Because the pain just hurts more,

And as my realization,

Begins to grow and grow,

I've discovered so many things,

But so much more to know,

I've discovered true pain,

The feeling of a loss,

I've seen a true friend fall,

I've found out to not always trust,

In the end she was faithful,

She made up for it with her life,

But every time I see the statue,

Pain cuts me like a knife,

I understand that it's over,

She's no longer breathing,

But because of her passing,

I've finally began seeing

* * *

Starfire POV


	4. Mirror Image

_How could I be so stupid?_

_How could I let her fool me?_

I punch the mirror in front of me.

Glass flies past my face.

I let the shards scatter across the floor.

It doesn't matter.

_Why should I care anymore?_

I look at my reflection.

A crack runs down the middle of my face.

A metaphor hides within the image I see.

I make a vow.

_I'll never let someone get my guard down._

_I'll never let my own confidence get the best of me._

My reflection stares back with knowing eyes.

The deal is sealed.

* * *

This one is more Robin dealing with himself rather then Terra, but Terra still plays a role. 


	5. Rock Bottom

I have hit rock bottom,

I'm killing myself to find a cure,

A friend is trapped in stone,

I can fix it! I'm sure.

Maybe if I can reverse the process it will be alright,

Maybe I can find a way to make it right,

If I do the past will just be a bad dream,

We won against Slade,

Now I have an internal battle to fight,

I think about it all the time,

I just can't get it out of my mind,

I act like nothings wrong,

But I my answer I still need to find,

I have hit rock bottom.

And it's all because of a blonde girl who walked into our lives.

* * *

Uh-oh, my poems are getting short! Thanks to my reviewers. I promise a longer poem next time. Also, I want to tell The Hitokiri Battousai that I'm glad someone loves my poems (besides Raven A.Star). Luv y'all!


	6. Dont Forget Me

He looks into my eyes,

I know what I must do,

And though I want to be with him,

I must follow my mission through,

I can't escape my tangle of lies,

It's constricting me with vicious betrayal,

I close my eyes and let my heart,

A true friend and hero unveil,

I broke his heart once before,

And now I'm doing it again,

The only difference between to two,

Is this time he'll understand,

The walls around me start to shake,

And the ground under me gives way,

I tell him to get away while he can,

There's nothing left to say,

My partner in crime falls,

His mask forever lost in the sea of molten rock,

And now I unleash myself and save the day,

One last time before I'm trapped,

In a prison of cold gray rock,

They think that I'm dead to the world,

But I can still hear them,

I hear my love gently cry,

And lie when asked if he's alright,

I'm sorry that I've betrayed you,

But now I've made it right,

I took away your security,

But I paid for it with my life,

Don't forget me...

* * *

Terra's POV on her last moments. For Daydreaming Turtle. 


	7. Move On

Terra's thoughts in italics, Beast Boy's are in bold.

* * *

_Don't cry for me,_

_I've so many terrible things to you,_

_I've taken your trust and thrown it back in your face,_

_I've let you bleed and wallow in pain in my strives for control,_

_Don't cry for me_

**I won't cry for you,**

**I forgive you for everything,**

**I give you my best wishes,**

**I give you the dream of a new tomorrow,**

**But I won't cry for you,**

_Don't forget me,_

_I loved you with all my heart,_

_I wish I could take it all back,_

_I dream of you all the time,_

_Don't forget me,_

**I won't forget you,**

**I miss you every day,**

**I want to see you one more time,**

**I need to know that you're alright,**

**I swear I won't forget you,**

_Move on,_

_My betrayal is in the past,_

_My momories will always be here,_

_My laughter will always be waiting for you,_

_Please, move on,_

**I want to move on,**

**I need to forget the past,**

**I will always hold you in my heart,**

**I try to only remember the good, the Terra I knew,**

**But I can't move on,**

* * *

BB and Terra's POV. Interpret as you wish.


End file.
